Sale morveux vs bâtard graisseux
by marijuane
Summary: Un professeur, un élève, mais aussi bien plus que ça... Recueil de drabbles et OS courts sur la relation HarrySeverus.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir, bienvenue !

Ceci est un recueil de drabbles et OS courts sur le pairing HPSS.

Intrigues, genres et ratings seront divers, les personnages ne seront pas toujours abordés en couple (du one-sided love en pagaille, et parfois un peu de general...) , mais j'espère que vous trouverez quelque chose à votre goût dans tout ça !

Bonne lecture !

N°1, drabble écrit pour Lilou Black dans le cadre d'une soirée drabble chez Annaoz.

o.

o.

Fou-rire

Ce dont Harry se souvenait le mieux chez son ancien professeur, c'était son rire. Cela aurait semblé stupide pour n'importe qui, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il croyait, aussi le jeune homme évitait simplement d'en parler, enfouissant ce détail dans sa mémoire.

« Vous réussissez à dormir maintenant ?

- Oui, oui ! Aucun problème ! »

Il valait mieux mentir, ne surtout pas parler de ce fou-rire claquant à ses oreilles la nuit, le faisant sursauter à chaque fois plus fort. Il aurait l'air ridicule n'est ce pas ?

« Vous savez Mr Potter, c'est tout à fait normal après tout ce que vous avez traversé d'avoir quelques soucis d'ajustation. En parler vous soulagerait, je vous l'assure... »

Pfff ! S'il croyait vraiment qu'Harry allait lui dire quoi que ce soit ce psycomage de mes deux, il rêvait vraiment !

En s'allongeant ce soir là, le jeune homme savait que cette nuit, IL serait encore là, à rire dans son oreille. Rire convulsivement, furieusement, juste avant de mourir sous sa main.

Et rien à faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, encore et encore, ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans tout ça...


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre _: Nigaud un jour, nigaud toujours

Notes : Ne tient pas en compte du tome 7, ni même du 6. Complètement AU donc .°clin d'oeil°

Ecrit pour l'anniversaire de Sioban Parker, il y a déjà quelques mois... J'ai un très gros retard en postage de fics !!

* * *

Mais quel imbécile ! Qu'avait-il à le regarder avec ses yeux de merlan frit ? Il n'entendait donc pas quand il lui parlait ?!

De pure exaspération, Snape, prit les ingrédients des mains du jeune homme, réalisant lui-même la potion que celui-ci aurait dû savoir faire au bout de 7 longues années d'enseignement. Mais évidemment il était bien trop bête pour retenir quoi que ce soit, bien le fils de son père !

Puis, après avoir « appris » à nouveau au jeune homme comment couper, émincer, hacher des ingrédients et même remuer une potion, pour se faire guidant sa main prise de spasmes réguliers, Severus déclara pour la 105ème fois Harry Potter incapable de faire une potion correctement, et le traîna presque hors de son cachot.

Le gosse avait tendance à bien trop traîner après ses cours, furetant partout et osant même lui poser des questions. Pffff ! Il n'était pas censé être terrorisé à sa vue et par conséquent incapable de réagir ? Pourquoi est ce qu'à chaque fois le jeune homme était si nerveux lorsqu'il essayait tant bien que mal de lui montrer une recette, et si à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'enquiquiner en l'interrogeant ainsi ?

Tout y passait, ses livres préférés, ses plats préférés, ses musiques préférées... Un peu de paix que diable ! C'était n'importe quoi. Non seulement Potter n'apprenait rien, mais lui perdait son temps. Et le temps d'un Maître des Potions était précieux. Dumbledore avait eu une idée ridicule avec ces cours particuliers.

D'ailleurs quand on parlait du loup...

-

« Alors Severus, des progrès ?

- Rien de rien. Comme toujours. Pourquoi vous entêtez vous à espérer quoi que ce soit du gamin ?! »

Albus lui jeta encore ce même regard réprobateur, et un peu déçu, qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Harry ces derniers temps. Harry ? Non il voulait dire Potter ! Le sale môme engendré par James Potter, sa plaie vivante...

Il fût arraché à ses pensées par un soupir d'Albus.

« Vous lui donnerez un autre cours demain.

- Mais !

- Ce n'est pas une requête Severus. Faites ce que je vous dis. Avec un peu de chance, ce cours sera un peu plus fructueux... Tout le monde est capable d'apprendre, Severus ! »

-

Là encore un regard particulièrement horripilant, du genre qui vous transperce, vous met à nu et vous jauge. Mais apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de son subordonné, Dumbledore le laissa là, seul, à se demander ce que tout ça voulait dire.

Severus avait l'impression étrange que c'était de lui qu'Albus parlait, lui qui devait apprendre. Mais apprendre quoi ? Et qu'avait donc à faire Harr- Potter là-dedans ?


End file.
